Valentine's Day
by Max7
Summary: This is a one shot FAX story. Fax all the way


"Why does everyone love Valentine's Day

"Why does everyone love Valentine's Day?" I hissed. Nudge laughed.

"It's a day where it's okay and normal to be all mushy?" she tried. "I don't know. Call me crazy, but I happen to be one of those people." I stared at her.

"Good. Cause I'm not." I sighed.

Fang would most definitely be telling some girl he liked her and wanted to date her. It happened a lot at school. He would break up with a girl, and no more than a week later, he had someone new. He broke up with one six days ago. He's got to tomorrow, or he'll ruin his routine. I mean, yeah, I see why he gets so many girlfriends. He's so…never mind. But all he has to do is smile. It's like he's trying to make me mad…I don't know. Maybe he really does like them.

"How many people do you think will ask you out?" I sighed. At least two. No. That was a normal day. Some guys did it over and over. Sometimes, it felt like every guy in the school asked me out! Most of them have! There are two I can name instantly who haven't…one of which is a complete and total ass. Fang and Iggy. Fang's the ass. Iggy is dating Nudge. Yeah. You read that right.

"Max!" Angel squealed running in. "I have to tell you something!" Fang rushed in and covered her mouth.

"Angel, please hush!" he pleaded. She pouted.

"Why can't I tell her?" she insisted. He looked up at me for a second.

"Because…" she sighed, defeated. He must have told her mentally. Damn.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head and walked off.

"You'll see tomorrow," Angel said sadly as she walked out. What?

"Max, do you want to go to the movies?" one, kind of cute guy, asked the next day at school. I sighed. One. I turned and looked at him. I opened my mouth to say no, but then Fang walked up. He looked at me, and then the guy. I grinned.

"I'd love to," I said sweetly. He smiled.

"Awesome!" he said. He wrote down his number.

"Cool. I'll pick you up at seven!" I nodded.

"What was his name?" Fang asked angrily. I thought.

"Uh…" he smirked. I looked at the number. Damn it! It wasn't on there. It was only a home phone number. "Joe." He laughed and shook his head.

"That's going to be fun." I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he smirked.

"Calling and saying, 'is Joe there?'" he teased. I rolled my eyes.

"So, do you have an idea on who your next girlfriend's going to be?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He shrugged.

"Well, I had one, but she's got a new boyfriend." He walked off. Wonder who that one was!

"So, did you tell her?" Angel squealed once Fang, Iggy, and me walked outside. The younger ones were waiting on us. Fang, Iggy, and me were in eleventh. He shook his head quickly, and I looked at both of them.

"Tell me what?" I asked in my no nonsense tone. Fang shrugged, and we walked out to the SUV. I decided to drive. Fang sat up front. Everyone piled in. Iggy and Nudge were of course beside each other. I angrily turned on the car.

"Angel, what are you two talking about?" I insisted. Iggy thought.

"Dude, what did she say?" he asked. Fang sighed.

"Max, just so you know, his name was Justin," Fang said quietly. I looked at him.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." He nodded and looked out the window. "That'll be easier to fix this." He looked at me for a second, but was silent.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked. I took a deep breath. We pulled into the driveway. Fang jumped out of the car, and he walked inside. I rolled my eyes.

"I was using Justin to make that bastard jealous," I muttered. They all burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!" Nudge squealed.

"What?" I hissed.

"He used all of his ex girlfriends to make you jealous!" Iggy said after he had quit laughing. I gaped at them.

"Well, it worked." They grinned.

"So did yours." I rolled my eyes, and I stormed inside.

"Fang!" I shouted when I got inside. He walked in the living room.

"What?" he asked blankly. I rolled my eyes. I walked up to him and kissed him. He was stunned for a second, but then he wrapped his arms around me. He tilted his head, and I put my arms around his neck. I heard the front door open, so I pushed him into his room…it was closest. We never broke apart.

I shut the door with my foot. He pulled back slowly, and grinned.

"What was that for?" he asked breathlessly.

"Congratulations," I whispered. He frowned. "You did a great job making me jealous." He sighed, and smiled.

"That's good." I kissed him again. God I love this. He pushed me against the wall, and he had me trapped…oh well. I knotted my fingers in his hair, and he put his hands on my back. His door flung open. Iggy was smirking. I pulled back quickly.

"Told you she was going to 'murder' him," he said pointing to us. The entire Flock was standing there. Angel squealed.

"Yeah! You told her!" she said jumping around. He shook his head.

"No, Angel, I haven't." I looked confused.

"Stop it!" I exclaimed. They smirked at me.

"What?" Fang asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"You're driving me insane!" I said frustrated. Iggy scoffed.

"Can't go somewhere you already are," he teased. I rolled my eyes, and I walked out…tried to. They pushed me on his bed. They managed to all drag him over there too.

"We'll leave, but you two better talk," Iggy ordered. I scowled. Since when do I listen to them? Never.

"Whatever!" Fang muttered. I nodded, and they shut the door. I let myself fall back. I was half laying on his bed, half hanging off. The top half of me was, the bottom half wasn't. Fang smiled.

"Perfect," he whispered. I looked confused, and he propped himself over me. He kissed me. I pulled him closer to me, and he put his hands on my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed himself against me, gently, and closed every gap between us. He slowly pulled back, and he put his lips right beside my ear.

"Max, I'm madly in love with you." I froze. He…loves me too? I mean, duh, I loved him, but he loves me? I was silent, for a very long time.

"Most people would say I love you too here. Some being honest, and most lying through their teeth," I whispered. He was looking curiously at me. "I'm not going to lie to you Fang." He nodded sadly. "I love you too." He smiled, and I pulled his head back in to kiss me again. He did, and damn, he's good at it.

"Max," he whispered before kissing my neck. I smiled.

"So, lover boy, what now?" I asked, referring to us. He knew that.

"Well, just friends is definitely out of the picture. I say…" he lowered himself towards me. "We…" his face was a hair away from mine. "Date," he finished before kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around him, and he eagerly kissed me back. This wasn't sweet like last time. I mean, it was, but different. He tilted his head, and he pulled me against his body with his hands. We never broke apart.

He finally pulled back, and stood up, leaving me laying there, breathless. I sat up, still trying to just breath.

"I agree," I managed to choke out. He smiled, and I stood up. He opened his door, and Iggy walked by.

"So?" he asked. I glared at Fang.

"I hate him," I teased. Fang grinned.

"Yeah, I don't want to know what you'd do to someone you love if that was someone you hate," he retorted. I rolled my eyes, and I kissed his cheek.

"I don't know. Guess you'll never know." He frowned, and I shot him the bird. He narrowed his eyes at me. Valentine's Day isn't always bad.

"Fang!" I shouted, running back to where he was. He raised his eyebrows, meaning, what.

"I just realized…we started dating on Valentine's Day." He rolled his eyes.

"You just realized that?" I nodded, and he grinned. Iggy smirked.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed. "You are so dating!" Everyone ran in.

"Oops," I whispered. Fang shrugged.

"They basically knew anyway. Angel knows something I said." He winked at her, and she squealed.

"Finally! You two quit being idiots and told each other you were in love!" We both shot around to look at her, and she grinned. "That's what we all think."

"Well, now, I'm hurt," Fang said sarcastically. He pointed to his heart. "Right here."

"Oh, you mean that hole where you're heart used to be?" I teased. He smirked.

"Yeah, because someone stole it, and she won't give it back." I froze. I pointed to myself, and he nodded. I smiled, and Nudge made an aw face. I rolled my eyes.

"That's sweet. What do you want?"


End file.
